


a haunted castle for hammerlocke

by ACIL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACIL/pseuds/ACIL
Summary: What better way to give your boyfriend a break from work than to make him come help decorate for Halloween with you?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	a haunted castle for hammerlocke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> I'm really sorry! This isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but a ton of personal things popped up and I didn't end up having as much free time as I expected. As a consequence, this might feel a bit short, but I do hope it makes you smile and still feels like a treat.

Hammerlocke has its own sort of intimidation factor to it, just with its tall spyres and the mysterious parts of the castle that are off-limits to the general public. It doesn't mean that Raihan doesn't want to indulge in a little of the festivities, still, and do a bit of decorating. It's gotten cold out, to be certain, and the carefully maintained gardens of Hammerlocke have turned orange and brown with the temperature. Some of the city residents have already put up decorations, some turnips and pumpkins carved with faces in them -- Raihan's seen plenty of Meowths, Gengars, some impressively detailed Polteageists. 

So he wants to lend everyone a hand and help keep up the spirit, that's all. Plus, it's a good excuse to call Leon. 

He's been busy out there in Wyndon, trying to manage so much of what the former chairman had left behind, and run the Battle Tower now too. His best friend recently turned boyfriend deserves to relax and have a little fun once in a while. 

It’s that train of thought that leads Raihan to where he is now, soaring through the Hammerlocke sky around castle turrets on Flygon’s back, watching Leon and Charizard do the same. They’ve both got satchels hanging over their shoulders, full of Spinarak and Ariados webs to toss over the castle’s architecture. It’s not the most natural look, maybe, but stretching them between two turrets gives a spooky kind of look, he thinks. 

It’s playful, too, the way Leon urges Charizard to sometimes swoop over Raihan’s head, Leon grinning as they pass by. It feels good to see him smile again, unburdened and honest, to see him windswept and so much more free. There’s laughter in the breeze, and even Flygon seems happy, relieved to see Leon and his Pokemon enjoying themselves.

When they touch down, Leon stretches, still smiling, and then sets to enthusiastically giving Charizard some pats. There’s no fur on him to ruffle, just scales, but Leon sure acts like Charizard might as well be a big, fluffy Growlithe. 

“Feeling better?” Raihan asks, his expression soft, taking steps closer and leaning against Leon some. 

Leon turns to him, his eyes wide for a second before his features relax, settling into something fond and sheepish. “Yeah. Thanks Rai. I… had a feeling that _you_ had a feeling, so. I appreciated the call.”

It’s not like it was entirely selfless, but Raihan likes to get the credit anyway. He tilts his head, enough to gently conk his own against Leon’s. 

“You seemed kinda worn out over video calls. I figured I’d come make you work for me instead of the good people of Wyndon for a while.”

Leon laughs, hardly even flinches at the bump — because he’s hard-headed anyway — and sneaks one arm around Raihan’s waist. Sometimes that looks funny, given their height difference, but Raihan never tries to worm his way out of Leon’s grasp. It’s nice that Leon just wants to hold onto him, even if it might make more sense for Raihan to be the one with an arm around his shoulders. 

“It’s not putting me out. Besides, it feels good to get away from the office, no matter how nice the view is. And believe it or not but the tower’s actually a little chilly… All those glass windows, I guess.” 

Raihan scoffs. “Mate, you _literally_ have a Charizard right next to you in there. Just stand closer to its tail?” 

“Don’t poke holes in how I’m validating my decision to leave and come see you.”

There’s no way he could resist another laugh, but Raihan ends up pressing his lips to Leon’s cheek then, too, lingering long enough to pull away with an obnoxious noise. It might’ve been a good moment for a selfie, a pretty classic couple picture, but they do try to keep that stuff off of social media. It’s, frankly, an odd adjustment for Raihan to make, but Leon’s not like him. He’s had enough of the limelight, probably, even though he definitely thrives under it, too. 

It just seems like now he’d prefer to work behind a desk, maybe actually get to see his family and friends. Nobody could blame him for that.

“Seeing my handsome face in person is supposed to be all the validation you need. Now help me put these fake Pumpkaboos on the battlements.” 

Leon tries, and fails, not to take that just the slightest bit seriously, and ends up turning his head to give Raihan a _real_ kiss. 

“You were worth the break, and the trip over,” Leon says against his mouth, soft, a warm murmur. 

They both know that already, but it’s nice to be reminded.


End file.
